Counting Sheep
by Midnight Crow
Summary: It's nighttime, and Yachiru can't sleep.


**Counting Sheep  
**Bleach fanfiction by Midnight Crow

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach and all of its characters belong to Kubo Tite. You rock my world.

Dedicated to Melpomene Melancholica and myself XD

* * *

It took Yachiru half a minute of hesitation before she finally tried opening the door. Of course, it was unlocked. Such safety measures were useless to him, anyway - anyone who was not invited here was definitely not coming out. But even if he kept it locked, she would find ways of getting it to open. Like kicking it.

The moon's rays seeped in the room as she peered inside. His back was to her as he lay on the futon which was quadruple the size of hers. He appeared to be asleep. When she was younger, she thought he was truly amazing, because he never slept at all. It was only later that she realized he only slept when he knew she had dozed off already.

So now, she found it unfair that _he_ was the one asleep while she was still fully awake.

As quietly as she could, she tiptoed towards his sleeping form. The floorboards did not cooperate, however, and high-pitched creaking accompanied her every step.Yet he did not do so much a stir, which immediately alerted her to the fact that he _was_ still awake himself, and the steady breathing pattern had to be an act.

"Ken-chan?" she whispered.

No answer. She stepped closer and tentatively poked him. "Ken-chan," she tried calling him again, a little louder this time.

As if to annoy her, he gave out a loud, obviously fake snore.

Indignation caused her to jump on the futon, crawl under the covers which he never used, and latch onto his back. "Ken-chan," she whined, tugging on his clothes, "Answer me. I know you're awake."

"Idiot."

A grin spread across her face.

"Go to sleep. No, go back to _your_ room _then_ go to sleep."

The smile vanished. She bit her lip. "But I…"

She hesitated.

"Couldn't sleep?" He rumbled.

She flinched, embarrassed that he guessed her predicament too soon. "Uh-huh," she confessed, her voice muffled while she hid her face behind his back.

"Count sheep the way I taught you."

She looked up, pouting. "I already did. I already sliced up thousands of 'em. But I still can't sleep, Ken-chan." She clutched his clothes and wriggled herself, trying to get closer to the warmth she found within him.

He did not answer her.

They went quiet. Outside the room, the city was as dead as the shinigami's regular patrons. No sound could be heard except for her own breathing mixed with his.

She decided it was alright to ask him now.

"Ken-chan," she said, "what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"A ceremony," he answered instantly, as if he knew what she was going to ask. "You'll become the vice-captain of my division."

All Yachiru knew about ceremonies was that they were all boring, and the thought of tomorrow's event did was certainly not pleasant. She frowned. "Hmm…"

"Just follow what they taught you in--"

"Will I get to _kill_ someone?" she interrupted.

His shoulders shook slightly, and she tilted her head, confused. "Well?" she demanded.

"No."

She thought she heard a chuckle.

Gripping his shoulder, she pulled herself up, trying to see his face. "Eh…it's no fun then. Can't I just--"

"Idiot. You have to go through this. Or you can't become the vice-captain," he admonished, shrugging his shoulders to shake her weight off.

"Eh! I want to become vice-captain."

He grunted.

"And be with Ken-chan," she added proudly.

There was a pause before he replied, "Shut up and sleep. You have to wake up early."

She pretended not to hear him. "Ken-chan'll be there, ne?"

"_Everyone_ will be there."

"Okay…even Baldy?"

"Who?"

"Baldy. And Feather Brow." She really was poor in remembering names.

"_Everyone_."

"Oh." The grin returned to her youthful face. "It'll be funner then." Hearing that, she let herself drop back down on the futon, all anxiety gone.

"Go to sleep."

She nodded, closing her eyes and laying her head against his hard back, imagining it was a pillow. As she drifted off, she murmured an earnest promise.

"I'll make you the best vice-captain ever, Ken-chan."

It took her half a minute to doze off before Zaraki could turn around and answer, "You'll be."

* * *

01.12.05 -- I should be studying…but I couldn't help it…my writing juice flows when it's nighttime. (1:30 AM here) I have no idea how it's happened, but I've become a Yachiru fangirl. She's so cute, ne? Her relationship with Zaraki needs to be explored too. It's so heartwarming.

If you have time, read my other Yachiru fic, _Yachiru the Ripper_.


End file.
